Accidents Happen
by mister-eva
Summary: Waking up with a hangover the morning after her New Year's party wasn't exactly Utau's plan, and waking up beside a stranger definitely wasn't either.


**Summary: Waking up with a hangover the morning after her New Year's party wasn't exactly Utau's plan, and waking up beside a stranger definitely wasn't either. **

**Hi everyone! So I've decided to write a Kukai and Utau story, because well, they're cute and I'd like to write something other than an Amu and Ikuto story. I hope you guys like it; enjoy, read and review! **

**Accidents Happen – Chapter One**

She felt like she had been hit over the head with a sledge hammer or something. She must've had one too many shots, Utau reasoned. She could still hear the buzz of the party in her ears, and it was already the next morning. The New Year party hosted at her house was a bad idea, and it happened all because of her damn manager persuading her to. Yukari was just so persuasive and whiny sometimes.

"_Hello?"_

"_Utau, it's Yukari." _

"_I figured by the caller ID."_

"_I was thinking, you should have a New Year's party! I mean, you have a huge house and all, so I figured it'd be more fun at your house!"_

"_Ugh, you called me at five in the morning just to tell me that? I'm not doing it. I don't want my house to be a wreck."_

"_Oh come on, Utau. It'll be good for your reputation. You could even play your own songs over the speaker and advertise your new album. It'll be good, promised."_

"…"

"_Silence means yes, right?"_

"_Fine. Only for my album. Nothing crazy, you hear me?"_

"_Alright, good on you. I'll start sending out the invitations and what not, get prepared. Bye!"_

"_Bye."_

It was only supposed to be a civilized party, where she would advertise her song and then have her song number one on the charts the day after. She was supposed to wake up completely sober and ready for the day. Waking up with a hangover was the complete opposite of her New Year's resolution, which was to stop her bad habits of drinking so much at parties.

Her head was throbbing painfully, and to make it worse, the blinds were open and rays of sunlight were stabbing at her eyelids. With a groan, Utau buried her face deeper into the white sheets of her bed. She just had to forget to close the blinds. Well, it wasn't exactly her fault. She was knocked out, how could she remember to shut the blinds?

There was a familiar scent in the air, a scent she had become familiar to from the night before. It was a musky sort of smell; she figured deodorant and a bit of sweat mixed in. It was quite an addicting smell, to her.

Her mind slowly began to put the pieces back together, and the scent was matched up to the owner's face. She found it weird that out of all the scents to be familiar with, it just had to be that one boy's. She remembered the boy's messy auburn hair, wide emerald green eyes filled with excitement. What she could remember best was his thumbs up, and his huge grin. He seemed to always be happy, throughout the whole party. He was a cute one; Utau remembered herself checking him out from a distance.

She should've been the centre of attention. It was her house, and her party, after all. But instead, she was sitting at her dining table, drinking. She knew she should've stayed sober to maintain the party and watch out for others, but she was doing otherwise and she didn't even know why. Being a worldwide singer was tiring. It was New Years, and she just needed a break from it all and really needed to let go.

And then the boy, the cute one, came along, taking the seat beside her. The boy gave Utau that stupid, nagging butterfly feeling that she hadn't had since third grade. She despised the feeling. If she were to be childish, the feeling was said to be called a 'crush'. But she was no childish school girl; she was a famous, successful twenty two year old singer, so it was infatuation. He was talking to her, talking nonsense that she barely paid attention to. She was too busy drinking. But then, as she went to fill her shot glass again, he grabbed her hand.

"_Whoa, slow down on the drinks there, pop-star."_

"_What, you think I can't take it?" _

"_I know you can't take it."_

"_Wipe that cocky smirk off your face. You're underestimating me, kiddo."_

"_I bet you wouldn't be able to drink more shots than I can." _

"_Are you proposing a challenge?"_

"_If you're up for it."_

"_You're on."_

None of that was supposed to happen. The memory was vivid, replaying in her mind over and over again. She couldn't back down on a bet; she was Utau and Utau never backed down. And, Utau was a very good drinker indeed. It wasn't long till everyone was crowing around the table. Everyone wanted the same thing; they wanted her to take him on and urged her to keep drinking. And so, she did keep downing the shots, one after another.

She remembered them counting as she did, "one shot, two shot, three shot, four shot, five shot, six shot, seven shot, eight shot," and if she recalled correctly, she knocked out at the ninth or so. The vodka must've been pretty damn strong. She had already downed a few (about three or four?) before the contest started. They counted from one, and that was considered unfair, not that it mattered. There was the sound of clapping and laughter, and she drowsily smiled as she hit the floor, unconscious.

How she ended up in her bed the next morning, she didn't have a single clue. Maybe someone had carried her there, but she doubted someone would be as nice to do that, so she reasoned that she sleepwalked or something. Maybe she wasn't knocked out at all; maybe she had just forgotten the events of the rest of the night.

Utau squeezed her eyelids tighter, and rolled over to where the sun wasn't trying to kill her. Expecting to roll into more sheets on the other side of her spacious bed, she rolled into something hard instead. Sure, it was warm on the other side, warmer than the sunny side, but it was as hard as hell.

_What the hell is that? _She thought, as her eyelids fluttered open. At first, her eyes weren't readjusting properly, so all she could make out were colours.

The first colour was a tan colour, like skin or something. Her eyes travelled upwards, and there was more of the tan colour, until she reached the top of the weird, tan thing. It was some sort of… blob of brownish red on top. There was actually a descriptive word for the brownish red and it was on the tip of Utau's tongue. If her calculations were right, the colour was called... _auburn. _

She hastily lifted her hands to her face to rub her eyes. She blinked a few times to make sure she could see properly, and then she looked at the thing beside her again. The tan part of the thing was the abdomen, quite toned may she add. The thing had abs, well-toned pecks, a visible collarbone, an Adam's apple, a bit of stubble on its chin, a mouth, a nose, cheeks, eyelids, long eyelashes, eyebrows and the auburn part was its unkempt hair. It, wasn't an it nor thing at all. It was a person.

A live person.

In her bed.

Sleeping.

And the very first thought she had after it registered in her head was, _oh shit. _

**Ah, typical plot; having a hangover and waking up beside someone. There's more to come so they'll be longer than this one, rest assured. Tell me what you think, lovelies.  
>Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
